Buruan Vs Adam
by MrBose2016
Summary: Let the fighting begin, Buruan: the wolf who has been searching for the man who order the kill order on his parents. Adam: The Bull who has been wanting to take down Beacon and destroy everything Human's have created. What will happen when these two warriors clash, And a new character has entered the realm, who is it and what will they do? Leave a Review and Favorite me, Peace out.
**Hey guys, MrBose2016 here and I am bringing you today alternate set of events for the last couple of episodes for season 3. Today we are going to do the scene when yang gets her arm cut off. But first off here is a quote about destiny.** **Hope you enjoy, leave a review and pm me if you have idea's. Also when their are thoughts or anything with the brain it will be _italic._**

* * *

 _"Destiny is not a matter of chance, It is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, It is a thing to be achieved" -anonymous_

* * *

Buruan Vs Adam

The usual calm atmosphere of beacon academy was disturbed by the ambush of the black queen and her forces, the white fang and the Grimm. The Amity Colosseum has fallen after a flock of nevermore's crashed into the crystal holding it up, causing the remaining civilians to fall with the Colosseum ending in their deaths.

Buruan was able to save a few citizens by carrying them on his back as he jumped from the stadium to the last ship that was leaving, landing not as gracefully as he hoped, but was able to put the civilians down.

Ruby ran up to Buruan as he made sure the last of the civilians got seated "Buruan, Weiss just called me telling me that beacon is getting attacked by more white fang and Grimm, we need to get there now to help them" Ruby said in a very worrisome tone of voice.

Buruan then turned to her and gave her his million dollar smirk, that makes her heart feel better about the situation "We will get there and we are not going to stand down, they attack us on our home turf and now its time to take back our school" Buruan finished, opening the dustship door.

Ruby steps beside him, looking down at the griffins flying everywhere "Buruan what is your plan for this, also we need to get to beacon to help the others." She starts fidgeting slightly at the current situation.

Buruan just looked at the scene as a moment to avenge the people who had died because of the fang by taking out the head of command "Ruby, there is no easy way of saying this but it's time to end this fight once and for all, that means we may have to put an end on someone's life" Buruan said, with no remorse in his voice as he channeled his semblance into his back creating Nevermore wings with his aura.

Ruby looked at Buruan with wide eyes "Buruan... you don't mean that... do you?" Ruby couldn't believe what she had heard from her friend as he prepared his wings.

Buruan looked at Ruby with a blank expression, telling Ruby what she didn't want to hear "Ruby, in this world, its not all sunshine and gumdrops. In the real world, things like this happen often, sometimes good people like us need to kill the bad guy to stop the problem... I hate the idea of it, but it needs to be done" Buruan finished as he walked to the edge of the ramp, turning to Ruby when he gave her the same smirk from before as he jumped off the ramp, giving her a salute as he started falling towards remnant.

Ruby gasped and looked down at the shrinking figure of Buruan going towards the ground, when Buruan unfold his aura wings and uses his dive as his boost to which he started going towards Beacon "man i wish i had aura wings, they seem so cool to fly around with" She sighs to herself as she sees the ship go towards Beacon. _'Don't worry guys, the cavalry is coming to help'._

Buruan landed not as smoothly as he wanted, falling out of the air twenty feet above the ground, when he fell on top of a Ursa that was currently trying to shake two other people off of it's back, one wearing a pirate get up with huge red bang covering the right eye and another wearing a jacket with green hair and dark skin. _'i think their names were scarlet and sage from SSSN, as long as they can handle the Ursa then i can do my mission of making sure everyone gets out of here alive and together'._ Soon Buruan hears a roar coming from mount Glenn then he felt a great chill go down his spine _'no... not that beast... not the wyvern'._ His fears were confirmed as he saw the beast coming towards beacon.

Buruan cursed in his mind as it scrambled to find a way to get everyone out with a dragon coming towards the school. He turned around to see his fellow comrades when he felt his leadership side take over "alright everyone, as you know, this is a Grimm and White Fang assault on Beacon. Now are we going to stand here or are we going to be the huntsmen and huntresses we came here or wherever you're from to be, to protect the people and to bring justice to those who attack us" everyone gave a determined nod towards Buruan, including team CFVY who seemed really glad to have someone take charge in this type of situation. "Alright, now let's take our school back... FOR BEACON" Buruan yelled, receiving the same yell back as he and the other teams surged forward, taking down any enemies they come into contact with.

* * *

Blake heard some type of yell as she looked around for the griffon Grimm that she was chasing, when she stopped by the cafeteria window. She looked around for it when she saw the person she didn't ever want to see again, as he threw an atlas soldier away from him. "no" she said, taking a step back, planning to run.

The person slowly turned towards her and smiled an evil grin "Hello my darling" Said Adam Tauras, glad to see an old partner, to which he would enjoy killing slowly.

* * *

Buruan sliced through a Beowolf as he felt a dark aura nearby ' _I know that aura... Tauras. Time to end this'._ Buruan continued his onslaught when two atlas paladins arrived, starting to attack their group. "Someone give me covering fire, i need to get across to the cafeteria" ' _and towards Taurus'_ as Buruan looked at one of the paladins when his head started hurting, causing him to go down on one knee.

"What...is go-oing... on" Buruan says, as he passes out, laying down in front of one the paladins as it brings it fist up to strike him down.

* * *

 _IN BURUAN'S MIND: Buruan awoke outside a giant cell that had his insignia on it, "Where am i, and why am i here". A sudden growl alerted him to something behind him. Buruan turned around and saw a great wolf monster appear at the cell door, separating it from Buruan._

 _" **WHO ARE YOU BOY** " The beast growled out, sending a shiver down Buruan's spine as he stood up, staring at the black pupils of the beast._

 _"My name is Buruan Bose and Who are you, Giant wolf thing" Buruan asked nervously, trying not to throw up at the hideous creature in front of him._

 _" **I GO BY MANY NAMES BOY, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME** **THE SILVER-STRIPED BANE WOLF** **BEOWULF. NOW WHY ARE YOU IN MY DOMAIN** " Beowulf screamed at him, making Buruan step back a bit before he decided to show some confidence._

 _"I am Buruan Orion Bose, son of Christian and Angie Bose, who gave their lives to protect me from the white fang." Buruan said, his eyes hardening as to stand up to Beowulf. "This Domain is in my head, where i am now i guess, but that is not the point. I need to be out there, protecting the innocent with my comrades" Buruan finished, starting smirking as he starts to fill with pride in himself._

 _" **YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THEM, I ONLY CARE ABOUT SURVIVING AND YOUR NOT GOING TO SURVIVE THIS BATTLE BETWEEN THE WYVERN AND THE BLACK QUEEN.** " Beowulf said, making Buruan's grin faultier a bit " **BUT THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO SURVIVE THIS BATTLE, YOU NEED TO ALLOW ME ACCESS TO YOUR BODY** " Beowulf finishes, looking down at Buruan_

 _"I won't allow you to do that, but if i need it, are you willing to lend me your power?" Buruan asked, wondering if he should be doing this._

 _Beowulf started laughing " **THIS BOY WANTS ME TO LEND HIM POWER WHEN HE NEEDS IT, MY OUM THAT IS HILARIOUS** " he says as he keeps laughing, making Buruan get very angry, that his aura starts to flare._

 _"LISTEN YOU DUMB ASS WOLF SON OF A BITCH, I AM TRYING TO GET HELP SO I CAN DEFEAT THE BLACK QUEEN AND THE WYVERN, PROTECT ALL THE INNOCENT PEOPLE I CARE FOR AND TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM THE BLACK QUEEN, I AM NOT GOING TO LET SOME SELF CENTERED WOLF MONSTER PREVENT ME FROM PROTECTING MY HOME" Buruan finished, turning around and starting to walk away "i would do it myself if i have to" Buruan said, as he walked into the darkness._

* * *

Buruan awoke from his meeting, to be met by the fist of paladin, smacking him across the ground and slamming him into a wall. "OW that hurt" Buruan said, leaving a Buruan impression in the wall as he slide down. He lands and looks up, to see a fist about to impact his head when a flash of orange, blue and white passed by him, grabbing him and moving away from the paladin.

"Jeez slow poke, you take a nap and then you get smacked, what happened to the leader we had" Neon said, speeding away from the paladin. She took Buruan away from the fight, closer to the entrance where the others are currently being pinned down.

Weiss was the first one to spot Buruan when he was brought over by Neon, to which she went over and slapped him, tears start staining her face "You dunce, i thought i lost you... you know how it feels when someone you care for just drops in the middle of the battle... i feared the worst" She said, looking down as her tears start staining the ground around her, creating a wet mark in the concrete.

Buruan did the only thing her could think of at the moment and hugged her, wrapping her arms around him "Weiss i am not going to go down that easy, you know that. Now i am going to find the others, where is Blake?" He asked, stroking her hair, knowing that it will calm her down a bit.

Weiss calmed down at the soothing gesture that Buruan knew since they had talked about how her mother used to do it when Weiss was upset "She went to chase a Gryphon that went west, towards the cafeteria" She looked up at Buruan, a sad smile on her face "I know you won't die, but its just a constant worry in this line of work...please bring Blake back safely and the same to yang when you find her"

Buruan nodded and let go of Weiss, turning back towards the battle as he sees Velvet start attacking the paladin with... Crescent rose? "Is that what Velvet's semblance, the ability to copy someone else's weapon?" Buruan asked Weiss, who merely shrugged.

"Maybe, but you need to get going to be able to evacuate everyone" Weiss said, getting ready for another fight and Buruan nods, getting focused so he can run past without getting stuck by the paladin.

"Good luck Weiss" Buruan says, bolting behind cover and running around the fight between Velvet and the paladins, getting closer to the cafeteria and closer to his goal.

"good luck Buruan...bring my family back safe and sound" Weiss said, smiling to herself as she prepares for another round with the Grimm and Robots.

* * *

Buruan runs as fast as he can, getting closer to the man who Buruan has been hunting since the day they first met. "Tauras...you're mine... i am going to end your life... and avenge my parents". Then Buruan the unmistakable sound of Yang yelling before she attacked something "Yang..." Buruan beats feet to get where the yell was heard.

What Buruan say next caused him to shut down and completely go berserk, When Buruan got to the cafeteria he saw Yang flying towards Tauras as he smirked and pulled his sword out and up, causing Yang's right arm to be cut off. As Buruan saw this, he collapsed again as he went to go talk to Beowulf, wanting to strike a deal with him.

* * *

 _BACK IN BURUANS MIND:_ Buruan woke up again in front of the cage where Beowulf was held, Buruan stood up and yell "BEOWULF, I WANT TO STRIKE A DEAL"

The unmistakable sound of a growl and he looked up at Beowulf " **OH LOOK WHO IT IS, THE WOLF THAT WANTED TO SAVE THE WORLD, WHAT DO YOU WANT KID** "

Buruan stood his ground and decided to ask now or never "I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR POWER, I AM ABOUT TO LOSE SOMEONE THAT I LOVE AND I AM NOT LOSING SOMEONE ELSE, MY PARENTS WERE THE FIRST AND ARE GOING TO BE THE LAST WHO DIE WHILE I STILL DRAW BREATHE" He screamed, letting his anger and frustration seep through towards Beowulf, who looked at him as a worthy partner.

" **Alright, Buruan Bose, i will allow you to use my power, but it will come at a cost. That cost being your very life** "

Buruan just nodded his head and said "i am willing to risk everything if it means getting my friends back safely"

Beowulf nodded, sorta excited to have a partner that is willing to give up everything just to protect his friends " **Are you ready then Buruan, because your friends don't have much time left** "

"Yes Beowulf, i am ready to become more than i ever was" Buruan says as he starts fading back to reality, a small smirk on his face as he finally blinked out of his mind.

* * *

Buruan awoke to see Adam standing over Yang and Blake, about to kill Blake when he felt a surge of speed go through him and he runs at Adam, picking up Yang's arm and equipping ember Cecilia.

"Blake, we could have had everything, the world could have been ours but you decided to abandon me for..." He points at yang, who is currently unconscious "them, the humans who are racist against our kind. Fine have it your way darling, i will just have to kill everyone you ever held close to you" Adam says, raising his sword to end the life of his Ex, when he felt himself being thrown forward by a powerful punch, sending him into the wall on the other side of the Cafeteria.

Blake looked up towards her savior and her eyes widened at who saved her "B-Buruan...i thought you...died in the stadium...Weiss told me t-that the stadium...went down and..." She couldn't finish as she started to break down, when she got slapped in the face.

Buruan grabbed a hold of Blake and stood her up "Pull yourself together Belladonna, you need to get out of here and take Yang with you, she is going to need medical help" He looks towards tauras as he stands up and looks at Buruan, an angry frown on his face. Buruan could feel the power start to surge through him "Get going now i am ending this, once and for all."

Blake nodded and picked Yang up, putting her arm around Yang's waist and starts running towards the exit, looking back at the man who just saved her life. "Get back safe Buruan, Yang here would want you too"

Buruan nodded as he put on the other Ember Cecilia arming both and closing his eyes, heightening his senses for the fight.

"YOU...YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD A LONG TIME AGO, WOLF WHO LIVED" Adam screamed as he ran at Buruan, getting ready to end the fight so he can chase his ex. Adam pulled Wilt out of blush and swung downwards towards Buruan.

Buruan stopped the blade with his right hand and he swung his left hand towards the blade, breaking it in half. "I was supposed to be a lot of things but one thing i am... Is a protector" Buruan opened his eyes, one red and the other silver, the silver glowing brightly. "I will not allow the evil that killed my parents, kill my friends and take everything away from MEEE" Buruan screamed as he threw the broken sword into the wall, breaking it further.

Adam grew furious, jumping back as to gain ground between him and his target "You think you can stop me, You are nothing and you will never be nothing. I will kill you then i will kill that blonde that my ex was protecting" Adam said, smirking as he could imagine their blood spilled to the ground.

"You will not touch any of my friends or loved ones Tauras" Buruan said, running at Adam, throwing punches and using his aura to cover his legs as he kicked Adam.

Adam blocked every hit taking the occasionally hit until he used blush to shoot Buruan in the stomach, sending Buruan into the wall "YOU ARE WEAK, SPINELESS, A COWARD, YOU LEFT YOUR FAMILY TO DIE, YOU WILL NEVER PROTECT ANYONE AS LONG AS YOU ARE ALIVE" Adam says, firing more rounds into Buruan, causing Buruan's aura to drop more until he knew he was in the red. "Now i will finish you off then go after everyone that you ever cared about especially the Blonde girl that i cut her arm off, I hope this all was worth it, Weakling" Adam finished, standing up and pointing Blush in Buruan's face, His finger gripping the trigger ready to fire

Buruan could feel his anger boil over and then Beowulf spoke to him " **Buruan, let me take care of this, you want your revenge and i want to test your body's limit** " Buruan just nodded and he let Beowulf take over, making him stand up and make his head slump.

"Oh look the wolf lost steam when i mentioned the blonde, maybe i can make her pain excruciating as i slowly kill her" Adam then started laughing maniacally.

" **Adam Tauras, you have made a horrible mistake** " Beowulf said as he moved Buruan's head up and now both eyes are blood red as his normal brown aura, now turned red appeared around him. Beowulf started saying a incantation as he morphed Buruan's body into his form " **I, who am about to awaken, am the heavenly wolf of ancient Grimm, i laugh at the love and grieve at the peace, I will become the Great Grimm wolf and Bury you in utter darkness, AURA OVER BOOSTER** " Beowulf finished as his true form took over, a Nine tailed Wolf Grimm beast.

Adam looked at the beast, scared to the point of whiting, took a step back "Wait, the nine tailed wolf... i can't fight the Great Grimm wolf without Wilt and blush won't be able to damage that beast." Adam turned and ran as quick as he could, wanting to get out of there quickly, before he was grabbed by a tail and pulled back.

" **Where do you think your going Tauras your torture hasn't even begun, now its your turn to have nightmares** " Beowulf said his blood red eyes staring into Adam's, diving right into his soul and pulling the most painful memories forth and made it to where it would replay, progressively making it worse until Adam would be driven to insanity.

Adam starts screaming and thrashing, his screams getting more hoarse as his throat started hurting "Stay back, don't kill my Family. NOOOOOO" he starts crying as he continued to scream.

Beowulf felt Buruan wanting to talk to him and Beowulf stopped the torture long enough to let Buruan get through "Adam Tauras, now you know how it feels to see your families death be replayed over and over again... but now it's time to end this" Buruan threw Adam in the air and used his Tails to impale Adam, two going through his chest, one in each arm, Two in each leg and one in going through his head. He then pulled his tails apart, ripping Adam's body into pieces like Penny's at the Colosseum.

Beowulf watched as Adam's body parts fly " **Buruan, that was one of the best way's to have ended his life, also how does my form feel to you?** "

Buruan takes a breath and looks around in his new form "Well Beowulf, your true form feels natural. Almost like i was born to be in this form. Anyway its time to defeat the black queen, are you ready to end this Beowulf?"

" **Yes i am, Buruan and then we need to go check on your girlfriend, she would want to see you** " Beowulf said, earning a chuckle from Buruan.

"Yeah, and i need to take her out on our second anniversary dinner because today was the day we got together two years ago. It was crazy back then, but simple." Buruan pondered if he could make it up to Yang, maybe propose to her or take care of her. Anything to make it up to his sun and the light of his light... _"Don't worry Yang, i will be home for when you wake up"_ Buruan thought as he got up and walked towards the Ozpin's tower, ready for anything.

* * *

 **Hellloooo my amazing readers, MrBose2016 here and i am sooooo sorry for not updating Yellow is the new Brown, i have been working on this. Anyway i made** **references to two different Anime in this one, and yes it was intentional. Anyway Leave a review and an favorite, i am working with MrSparky6277, he has two amazing stories that are really awesome and i recommend reading them and favorite him and leave him reviews. He has been a huge help, and i can never give him enough thanks**


End file.
